


Trial by Fire

by Illeana Starbright (SunlightOnTheWater)



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/Illeana%20Starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to reconnect with a former girlfriend goes wrong for John Smilee when a hit puts the entire Expendables team in danger.</p>
<p>Takes place post E3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial by Fire

It had been close to three years since he'd had reason to travel here, but he still remembered every curve and corner. John Smilee breathed out as his battered old truck, the vehicle he used when it wasn't motorcycle weather, slipped smoothly around a corner and the large, old farmhouse came into view. The yellow siding was the only sunny spot around, considering the thick, dark clouds hanging low in the sky. Thunder rumbled and his heartbeat jumped nervously. Lightning flashed a moment later, telling him the storm was incredibly close to unleashing its fury, and he glanced at the bouquet of violets and baby's breath, the only flowers he ever remembered her liking, in the passenger seat.

He'd screwed up with her. She'd trusted him with her greatest secret, what she and her departed father did for a living, and he'd thrown it back into her face with righteous fury. It had killed their relationship just at the cusp of something deeper, and his pride hadn't let him come back. Not even when he'd left the Marines and gone to Juarez to fight. Now, after everything that had happened a week and a half ago, he'd forced himself to swallow his pride and come back to apologize. Even if she didn't forgive him.

The gravel of the long driveway grumbled and crackled under his tires. He pulled up the hill with agonizing slowness, heart beating triple time in his chest. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this afraid of facing someone, but most people weren't Lucinda Rath. His former girlfriend, and one of the few childhood friends he'd had left before he'd gone and screwed things up, was a tornado locked away in a glass bottle. One single crack would be enough for her to unleash her fury on the nearest target. He'd seen stronger men than him tremble at her rage, though he hadn't understood why at the time. Then, when she'd explained it all, he'd ruined everything. Part of him didn't regret it.

Luci's family had a long and bloody history. Her mother had been a Hispanic barmaid named Jaunita Cortez. Her father, Jonathan, had met her during a job in the south of Spain and the two had fallen deeply in love. Heaven only knew how they'd come up with a name like Lucinda. Juanita married him four months later and never looked back, despite his job. Jonathan Rath, while he'd still been alive, had been a professional hit man. He had been good too and, when the cancer had taken Juanita, Jonathan had taken a ten year old Luci with him. She'd learned the trade and, when he'd died from a hit gone wrong, she'd taken over his business. She'd told him two years later, which had resulted in a massive argument and their immediate breakup. He could still see her pretty face twisted up in betrayal and fury.

He parked the truck in front of the house and, as if to mock his efforts, the heavens unleashed their full fury. Rain crashed down on the truck but Smilee ignored it, grabbing the flowers and plunging out into the rain. He pounded on the front door first, but when that got no answer he headed for the back door. His pounding got the same result and he found himself staring blankly at the thick wood door. She was probably out on a job somewhere, which meant he'd have to muster his courage and do this again another day. And maybe by then it would be too late. Hell, it might already be too late.

He was heading back towards the truck when he heard a voice call, "Johnny?"

Smilee turned around automatically at the old nickname and caught sight of Luci standing in the doorway. She was staring at him, thin, dark eyebrows furrowed as if he was a puzzle she couldn't quite fit together. "Hey," he said awkwardly and watched those eyebrows rise up towards her hairline. "I uh," he lifted a hand to rest awkwardly on the back of his neck for a moment, "came to apologize. What I said was stupid, especially considering what I've done in the last few years." He paused as she stared blankly at him and then added, "I brought flowers." He lifted the wilted stems, the petals torn off by the force of the downpour, and she took a step into the rain, the edge of a wry smile lifting one corner of her mouth.

"You idiot," she said after a moment, but her voice was fond.

"I'm sorry," he said again and a full smile crossed her mouth.

"I accept your apology." Her voice went into a playful British accent and he grinned at her. "Now come on, moron. Let's get out of the rain."

The interior of the house was much as he remembered. High vaulted ceilings were painted along with the walls, tile, shiny wood, and thick carpet. Juanita had been very specific about what she'd wanted and her husband had obliged her. The result was that the entire house was a masterpiece. Smilee almost felt bad for dripping water across the nice tile through the entryway and into the kitchen. There was some kind of burrito or enchilada sitting on the cafe table in the kitchen. He eyed it warily, wondering where she'd gotten it from.

Luci couldn't cook. She could make explosives or kill people with dozens of household items but she'd gotten a failing grade in their home ec class. She'd somehow caught the pudding they were supposed to be making on fire, much to the horror of their classmates and the bemusement of their teacher. When they'd still been together, either Smilee would cook or Luci would order takeout. Occasionally she would bring authentic food home from her job back to the house. This particular piece of food was either microwaveable or meant that she'd just gotten back from a job.

"I interrupted your supper," he found himself saying, just for words to fill the empty air around them.

"Mm-hmm," Luci said, holding out a hand, and after a moment of confusion he handed over the flower stems. She studied them for a moment and then asked, "What were they?"

"Your favorites."

A slow smile curved over her pink lips. "Violets then. Maybe a little baby's breath because the white looks pretty with the purple."

"Yeah." He turned back to the food and added, "Just get back from a job?"

"I cooked." Her voice was tight and warning bells went off in his head.

"You can't cook."

"I've been taken lessons." She leaned her forearms against the counter with a sigh. "I haven't been working." He found himself gazing into serious blue eyes then. "I, uh," she swallowed hard, "I've been doing some part time work at a fast food restaurant to keep busy, but that's all."

"Luci," he said, voice soft. "What happened?"

She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "There was a job. It came through Gemma, everything looked legitimate, and the money was good so I took it. When I got to the set up assassination point, I found out it was an outing with his kids. I was supposed to kill him in front of his kids." Smilee didn't press as she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. He wasn't sure he could without messing things up again. "I told him to watch his back and walked away. Sent the money straight back. I haven't taken a job since then."

Smilee felt his breath rush out in a hushed curse. " _Shit._ "

"Yeah," Luci muttered, leaning her head on her arms. "So what have you been up to?"

"I got discharged from the Marines," he said. "They didn't want me any longer. Said I had trouble following orders." Luci snorted at that and he thought he saw the hint of a smile. "Ended up in Juarez."

" _Mexico?_ "

"Yeah," he agreed. "Mexico. Was doing underground gladiator type fights. Winner got a nice chunk of cash. I got picked up there, part of a mercenary team to grab a bastard for the CIA."

"You joined a mercenary crew?" That was definite humor in Luci's voice and she lifted her head, damp dark curls clinging to her pale face.

"I know, I know," he said, grinning. "After all the crap I gave you over your job, I go and join a mercenary crew." She shook her head, smirking, and made a hand motion telling him to go on. "There's not much left to tell. It turned into a mess but we all came out alive and I've got a job." He shifted to show her the tattoo and she laughed, shaking her head.

"The Expendables? Do you all have a death wish?"

"I think we've been christened demented idiots," he replied with a sly grin, startling another laugh out of her. He hesitated a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, before taking the leap. "Do you want to go out to dinner some night?"

She considered for a moment, head tilted and expression serious, before turning her head and smiling at him. "Yeah. That'd be nice. Give me your number." Her phone was out in a flash and it only took a moment for her to plug it in.

"Your number still the same."

"This one? Yeah. I have some friends I still like to keep in contact with so I keep this around. Other business was other numbers." She placed her phone on and counter and arched her eyebrows, adding, "Let me know time and date tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he promised. "I will. Sleep well Luci."

"You too," she said, her voice following him to the door. "Stay safe."

* * *

Sleep had long ago stopped being Lucinda Rath's friend. Every time she closed her eyes she saw flashes of terrified faces, now mixed with the wide, frightened eyes of the children who'd been with the government official. Therefore she wasn't surprised when she found herself awake at just after six in the morning and unable to get back to sleep. She sighed, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. Robe hanging from the back of the bathroom door, she stepped under the warm spray and breathed out a sigh. In about twenty minutes she'd step out, slip into her robe and head into the kitchen to make coffee, one thing she could consistently make without catching anything on fire. For now, she was just going to enjoy feeling muscles untense under the heat.

She had her eyes closed when the door squeaked open. Every single door in the house squeaked slightly as forewarning for any occupants. Her eyes snapped open and her head snapped around to take in a man about her age. His dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a dark coat. She'd known him for a long time. "Valentine," she said, scowling and stepping out of the shower.

"Rath," he replied amicably. "How are you?" He hadn't changed a bit since she'd last talked to him.

"I've been better." She watched him carefully, trying to remember if she currently had any weapons stored in the bathroom. Her dad had always said to be prepared for everything but she was retired. And in the _bathroom_. She didn't have any weapons stored here. Obviously she needed to fix that. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been a hit put out on you."

"And you've come to warn me?" she mocked. "How sweet."

"I've taken it," he continued, as if she hadn't even spoken. "I decided it only fair to warn you. Besides, it makes the game better."

"Get out," she snapped, voice icy.

"Keep an eye on your boy toy Luci," he said, smirking at her.

"Get _out!_ " she snarled and he tilted her a mocking salute before sauntering out of the room, leaving her standing naked on the tile.

It took her a moment to remember how to move. Then she grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and flipped off the water before rushing out of the bathroom. She scanned the house but there was no sign that Daniel Valentine had ever been in her home, not even a broken lock. Hands shaking, she headed for her phone, which was sitting on the kitchen counter where she'd left it. She picked it up and dialed a number by heart, forcing herself to stay still. She hadn't yet swept the house for any bugs Valentine might have left and she didn't want to let him know how nervous she actually was. Danny Valentine was good, possibly better than her, and if push came to shove she wasn't sure she could beat him.

"Hello Luci," a crisp British accent announced over the line. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding a little breathless.

"Luci, darling," Gemma said on the other end. "Is everything okay?"

"Someone put a hit out on me," she said. "And Valentine just showed up in my house to tell me he took it."

"Oh honey," Gemma breathed out. "What can I do to help?"


End file.
